Child Prodigy, Key Sounds
by Rabbit Syndr0me
Summary: This is only a teaser for the real story. This is my first fan-fic, but don't go easy on me because of that!


Teaser – And so the task begins!

_Two years ago…_

The Lumbridge General Store was in the height of the business hours, with adventurers swarming in from both entrances to resupply for the road ahead. Gold changed hands for tinderboxes and maps, and the free items that the store owner generously decided to give away as samples were taken up quickly by the masses. Much yammer filled the lone street of Lumbridge as the day continued like normal.

Next door, a lone apartment stood unnoticed by the crowd. The building was simple in design, and devotedly protected the tenants inside like a knight to a lady of the court. The limestone walls housed, on the bottom-most level of its two levels, the famous Explorer Jack.

"Well, my girl," he solemnly drawled in his heavy accent,

"It seems that you will leave my care-giving arms into the world of adventure."

The girl simply replied, "And so it seems."

Key Sounds wrapped her best scarf around her neck. The light from an open window shone on the silk fabric; the usual cobalt blue now radiating a color of the bright blue sky outside the door. She admired it around her neck as she struggled to put on a leather boot. Joe upstairs gave it to her. He was a simple man, with a career shearing sheep for the Farmer Fred. It was an honest life, and he had a roof over his head and a bed: what more does he need?

Like most men, a woman.

The scarf was a courting gift, and Key Sounds saw it only as a possession; an item. In her wooden chest to the left of her small cot rested several pieces of gold and antiquities covering in dust. Key Sounds supposed that this was normal. Ever since her…bust area became a bit tight on her usual loose attire, all the men in Lumbridge began to turn on the charms; even her roommate, Explorer Jack.

It was tiring work; burning the love letters filled with poems and other such affairs. All of the treasures she placed in the trunk she would sell as soon as she managed to get a tour of the Grand Exchange. She only kept the scarf because it complimented her crystal blue eyes.

Key Sounds, finished putting on her boots, started to braid her top knot according to her daily routine. Her willow brown hair was another thing that men enjoyed to describe in great detail. What foolishness. What would average Joes know about the thrill of adventuring?

That was why she put up with ridiculous Jack. He liked to collect his random share of foreign goods, but his time has passed. He needed an errand boy, and she had the gale to put up with his romanticism. Questing was an essential part to the art of exploring, and Key Sounds wanted to explore the world.

…But magic stones?

A pathetic start for an adventurer, but at least it was a start.

"Remember, girl, that this is only a grab-and-run kind of mission! Just fetch me my stones and come back! Don't do anything you'll regret later!"

"And remember, Ectosum Glissendo!"

He was a good mentor and friend, she admitted that much.

Just a bit on the useless side.

And just as dirty-minded as the rest of the men in town.

And so, with a curse upon all perverse men, the 13-year old child prodigy set out on her first quest, and into the hands of Fate.

…_Wow, what a half-assed ending._

_Hmm…_

…_I'll get to revising it after I get done with the first two chapters. _

_I will be uploading two chapters at once because there is a chase scene between Chapters 1 and 2, and I hate fan-fic authors will just leave you in suspense at the start of an action scene, or any other dramatic scene in general._

_I swear that I won't get bored writing the other chapters as much as this one, but this teaser is annoying because it didn't go anywhere. I wanted to do a whole play-through of "The Myth of the White Lands," but I thought it was too much for a little teaser._

_Also I'm busy with National Novel Writing Month and high school and everything._

_That's my excuse, anyways._

_Don't be afraid to give me your scathing criticism! I'm a masochist when it comes to writing good stories, so R+R, please!_


End file.
